Broken Beats
by daddys.little.racer
Summary: Alice Brandon is a street dancer who ran away at 12 to get away from her abusive father. She soon finds out her two brothers are in a gang and in her new life, she's falling in love with a rival gang member. Canon Couples, All Human!
1. Leaving Home

_For most of you who have read the original 'Broken Beats' you know that it was written before by a talented 13 year old girl by the name of '.racer'. After reading the first few chapters of the story I was immensely intrigued, when she didn't update, I messaged her. She assured me that she would be updating very soon; that her computer had a mishap going on. I thanked her and moved on. Soon, I checked on FF and saw a message in my inbox from a very dejected older brother. His father and sister got into a car accident on December 2nd, 2010. Sadly, they did not make it. He was cleaning out her room and found some passwords and logged onto Fanfiction. A wish of hers was to carry out this story and so he asked me to continue it. For those of you who knew her, or read her stories I grieve with you and understand._

"_Watching the peaceful death of a human being reminds me of a falling star; one of a million lights in a vast sky that flares up for a brief moment only to disappear into the endless night forever."_

_-Elizabeth Kubler Ross_

**Chapter 1: Runaway**

My stomach ached. Not the sharp pain of a menstrual cramp, or the upset growling movement of a virus. More like a dull ache, the ones that want to make you hunch over and grab a chair for strength to bolster you up. I was only 13; still small and fragile. My name was Mary- Alice Brandon, kids at school used to laugh at me cause' I'm pretty sure I was the only one in school that had all three of my names allowable to be a first one. I liked it though, made me feel special.

I lived in Brooklyn. It really isn't as bad as they make it in the movies; no it's worse. Maybe it was just my side of the town, I don't really know; haven't seen past the outside of my window or the doorway of my school. Except maybe once, when my brothers were both out with their friends and I took a long bus ride to someplace. I don't really remember where it was, or what it was called. All I remember was how pretty it looked, a different side of New York I had never seen.

I remember I got yelled at by Edward. He said:

"Alice! Don't you know that you could of sent yourself of somewhere and never find your way back? You know I wouldn't do well without you."

Edward was my favorite brother. He had my mothers hair, soft and a indescribable color always in a disarray. But he had His green eyes, but in my opinion they were much prettier. I think I'm biased.

Emmett just chuckled to me and said:

"Hey Al, think maybe next time you decide to go jumping on some bus for 49 cent ride to nowhere you could take me with you?"

Emmett had my moms eyes. A pretty blue, like cerulean; real clear. He said that my mother used to say that they were so clear that she couldn't decipher them from the depths of an ocean. He was kinda chubby when he was younger. He's 16 now, he grew out his baby fat so now he was all muscle. He was a teddy bear really. When I was really little, he would lay next to me in bed and tell me about his day while I squeezed him tight. Emmett would be my favorite brother, but he looked a whole awful lot like Him.

I sat in the middle of my room. I had one bucket next to me on my left and a sponge on my right. I looked at the old mattress across from me. No bed box or nothing. I'd been scrubbing all day and nothing came off. All He gave me was some water with a block of old bar soap sitting at the bottle and a torn old yellow sponge. I'd scrubbed so hard it was now just remainders of the sponge.

I kicked the old thing, I hadn't eaten a bite all day long. My stomach kept hurting and I felt dizzy. I stood up and my head started spinning real fast. My eyes started to get all dark and my teeth chattered. My ears started to ring, it felt like everything was all on mute. All I could hear was my teeth and my breathing. I laid down on the mattress breathing heavily. I clutched my stomach waiting as my ears stopped and things started getting clearer. My body was so hot, and when everything started adjusting it felt like someone opened a window.

I heard the door open and His feet trudge along the hard wood floor.

"What in the hell? What is wrong with you? Layin' down like you haven't got a thing to do. I told you to clean that old mattress of yours up cause I'll tell you right now, I'm _not _buying you a new one." He growled. I could smell Whiskey from here; bitter and lingering; just like him.

"I'm hot. I'm hungry." I muttered. My eyes were still shut, so tight like these last few years have been nothing but a dream-no-a nightmare. I heard him pick up something off the floor.

"Hot huh?" I felt water swish and pelt down over my head; soapy and old; stale almost. "Cool you down enough princess? And your hungry?" I rolled over refusing to open my eyes. He laughed sadistically and I felt his rough hands roll me back over. "Well you are the baby, let me feed you then." He took the soap shoving it into my mouth.

I spat and coughed, not wanting to bite at the bar or choke but I couldn't help it. I sat up and pushed him off me spitting out white bubbles of soap. I heard the mattress creak before he slapped me. My mouth left a bitter after taste, and now I wanted water but I didn't dare ask.

"Get rid of that foul mouth on you. Just like your mother too." I rolled to the ground bracing myself with my hand still spitting. I felt a 'woosh' as my stomach churned and a sharp pain ran in my side. He grabbed onto my arm pulling until I was on my feet.

"You don't do this shit no more. You hear me?" I muttered 'yes' closing my eyes tighter breathing heavily and holding my side. "Open your damn eyes, Mary!"

I didn't comply, I couldn't. I think it was because I was frightened. I'm not sure. He pushed roughly on my back against the wall. I moaned sliding to the floor.

"Dad? What are you doing? What the hell is wrong with you." I heard Edward say. You could always know when Edward was talking. He had a smooth voice, like the radio people that would talk on that old jazz station my mom used to listen to. I opened my eyes, happy to see my brother; sad to let him see me like this. Emmett fumed behind him his eyes blazing. They were so blue.

"She deserves this. She deserves everything she gets." He slurred angrily. "I don't need you telling me how to raise my daughter. _Mine_ cause' no one else gives a damn." My heart stung, I did deserve it. I thought I did.

"Take him downstairs to cool down," Edward sighed as he came over to help me, "Then I want you back down here, Em." I felt him touch my face, it felt bad, like someone took a bat to it.

"No promises if his face isn't the same way, angle, shape or form next time you see him." I heard Emmett mutter pushing Him upstairs.

"You okay kid?" No. I wasn't.

"Yes." My head hurts, Edward. Real bad. So does my stomach.

"Let me see your stomach." Edward can read minds. Its really cool, I never hid anything from him anyway. I only wish I had some sort of ability like that. Emmett used to say it was because he isn't really our brother and his parents were brother and sister. He said the baby would come out off like Edward, his hair was his defense.

He lifted my shirt gently, rubbing over my rib cage. It hurt, but I was a trooper. I bit my lip and turned my head.

"I think you broke your ribs. Mary were gonna' have to take you to the hospital." _No Edward, you know what they do. They don't do anything for your health. All they do is ask questions I don't want to answer. Then they'll try puttin' us away in a home and we'll never see each other again. You know I don't do well without you. Get me tape, the medical kind._

I don't know where he went. But when he came back I swear it felt like I missed 5 minutes of my life. I started wrapping, deliberately slow, all with purpose. I hissed and cursed as I felt pain.

"Hey. We don't speak like that. Don't be sayin' that shit." I heard Emmett say dumbly. I peeked my eye at Edward who shook his head. "I don't know where the hell you learn all that damn language from," I looked at him pointedly, "Why are you guys looking at me? Go on, continue wrapping."

"Why didn't you say something." I heard Edward mumble. I knew it was coming, everything was too normal for par.

"It wasn't your business to handle. It was mine. No way was I gonna' let you get involved and get hurt too." I heard Edward mumble something but I continued wrapping.

"I just want to get all this blood off me. I'm starting to itch."

"Yeah, sure." I heard them move as I opened my eyes looking at the room I was in. I started contemplating an idea.

No one would miss me, It couldn't hurt anyone if I just _left_. I had no clothes anyway but the ones on my back. All I needed was a toothbrush and stuff. So I did. I took Edward's duffel. It said his name on it, I think his friends mother made it for him. I stuffed a toothbrush in, a towel, a washcloth, toothpaste, a hair brush, medicinal tape and an old family picture.

Was I sure I wanted to go? The first drop of crimson blood to touch my lips was reassurance enough. Surely if I didn't leave He would kill me. I couldn't die. I wouldn't. I was only 13; still small and fragile.

It was so stuffy and small.

I'd made good use of my fire escape, running down it like a secret spy. And then I ran.

I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I did know that wherever it was I could much rather deal with than home at the moment. My legs ached, and I mostly limped my way to wherever I was. I only stopped twice:

One, for food.

And the other to take a nap on some old dumpsters.

I was still on the napping part. I was between some old garbage bags, they were all seemingly clean on top; I had to make sure it was good enough to sleep on. Knowing my brothers, they would be leaving me alone for a whole night, probably out with their friends. They don't push me; guess that's why I love them so much.

I absentmindedly traced my mothers face in the family picture. I was only around 2 or 3 when it was taken. We were all smiling but looking different places. The ever-timid Edward was looking at Emmett who was holding up a peace sign with his fingers. He would have looked as gangster as he tried to be had he not been holding hands with my mother with his other hand.

He was holding me tightly cradled to is chest, my hair was in to pigtails flowing to the center of my back. I missed those days. The days I'd call Him daddy.

My mother was beautiful, had sky blue eyes with a dark undertone. Her hair was like Edward's, indescribable. It just couldn't decide what it wanted to be. She always had it curly and down her back. Her face was pale smooth and she had a small pointed upturned nose and bow shaped lips. Its no wonder He fell in love with her.

She was the best mother I could ask for, she took me shopping, she would play hopscotch on me with a chicken in the oven and she would play football with Emmett.

A traitorous tear slid down my face and I sighed rubbing it off. The bags were kinda comfy actually. Compared to my mattress at home, this was heaven.

When I woke up, a bright ray of light streamed through the old dumpster.

_Shit, Edward's gonna be hear real soon!_

So I grabbed the old duffel and left. This time I had a pretty bright idea where I was going. There was this music school a little whiles away with a playground right across the street. My mom used to take Edward there to play piano. She loved hearing him play.

Cars were out now, I couldn't run with free rein anymore. They honked obnoxiously and cursed as they scurried in their cars. I bumped into several people walking as I could see the monkey bars and sandbox. All so many memories they held. I wanted to scream at them, they overwhelmed my head that was still partially throbbing.

I heard the familiar crunch of gravel as my feet hit it, and the scales of children as they sang up and down. The yellow tube I remembered so well was still in its same spot, same place. I was glad to know one part of our family still remained unchanged. I refused to cry as I looked at the carving in the plastic I knew so well:

_Theresa, Johnathan, _

_Emmett, Edward and Alice (Pixie) _

_Brandon will never break and fall because we are strong,_

_As a family; As a whole._

So I cried, for Edward, for Emmett, for Him and for mom. It was her writing, her words. I always got angry when she called me Pixie, now I longed for it.

"Uhm. Hello?" I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to see a small girl around my age with long wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry...you just looked, like, really sad and...I'm Bella Swan so...not to intrude but..." Her eyes dashed to mine before she smiled. "I'm Bella Swan," I nodded for her to continue, "Can I...Can I sit with you?"

I nodded stiffly and joined me in the tube. It was quiet for a moment, and I heard her sigh loudly.

"What's your name?" Her eyes held a genuine spark, so I knew she wasn't just asking just to know. She really wanted to.

"Mary-Alice..well...no...Alice Brandon. But I guess you can call me Pixie cause' everyone starts doing it anyway." She reached out her hand and I gladly took it. I wondered how she could stand being in a tube with me. After a night in the dumpster I was sure I stunk. She was either really nice, or a really good actor.

"Nice meeting you Alice. Say, how old are you?" She asked. She seemed more at ease as she chewed on her nails and tapped her shoe on the inside of the tube.

"I'm twelve, but people say I'm pretty mature for my age. What about you?" She squealed in excitement and grabbed my shoulder.

"Wow! Me too! My birthday is actually next month! "She thought it over before gasping. "Hey! Maybe you can come to the party too! It'll be so much fun with you there!" I couldn't help but smile. She barely knew me, and yet it was going to be fun? I tried to find a way out. How about_ "I can't. Sorry but I'm hiding from my two brothers because if they find me they'll take me back to my dad who will kill me for running away." _ Real pleasant.

"Come on! Whats your address? Don't even worry about writing it down, I can remember." She insisted, propping her elbows on her thighs. I looked down at the tube and could feel her whole expression and demeanor change.

"Alice...where are you staying tonight?" She asked timidly staring at me. I could feel it, and I had to look up. I couldn't help but tell her the partial truth. Lying to her eyes would be a sin.

"I don't really have a place to stay I-"

"No. No, no no! There is no way I can let you stay out on the streets. No way, I wont allow it!" She thought over it for a second before her face brightened. " My friend Rose and I are staying at her house! Her mom will love you I can just feel it, so will Rose!"

I began to get nervous and bit down on my lip. "Bella, I just don't know. I mean, what if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm just some hoodlum cramming in her home. Or maybe-" She pressed her hand tightly up against my mouth and I immediately thought back to what Emmett told me to do. I licked it.

"Well that's sorta eww," She said scrunching her face up and wiping her palm on her sweat pants, "Do you like shopping? Cause if you do Rosalie will automatically like you." She looked at me expectantly.

I hadn't really shopped since my mother died. I remember her taking to me little girl shops like "Stacey's" or "Kelly's", those really girly names. I would always screech with joy when my eyes would fall upon a new outfit. I remember her buying me just about anything I wanted from stores. My favorite things to shop for were shoes. Her brown eyes prodded into my blue ones eagerly. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth: "With a passion."

"That's great! Let me just go get Rosalie." My eyes widened in nervousness. What if she hates me? She craned her pale neck out of the tube like a turtle coming out it's shell. She smiled when she came across a figure a few steps away. "Hey Rose! Come here, I got someone I want you to meet!" She seemed excited, strangely, so did I. Bella Swan was contagious.

I heard the crunching of gravel as a tall, slender, slightly tanned blonde girl approached us. She squinted her eyes in the tube raising an eyebrow. "I'm Rosalie Hale." She introduced herself. "You are...?"

"Alice Brandon." She nodded appreciatively and smiled. My self esteem went down about 30 points. Rosalie Hale's beauty was intimidating.

"Good news, Rose! Alice loves shopping, maybe now you can stop taking me." Bella smiled nudging me. I wanted to yelp, she touched a bruise. Rosalie scrutinized me carefully.

"No offense, but whens the last time you've been shopping? Your outfit is horrendous." She exclaimed. Bella shook her head.

"Rose!" She berated her sending me an apologetic glance. I was busy doing mental math in my head...

"Maybe, two years ago? I was ten." I told her truthfully trying hard not to be ashamed. Both Rosalie and Bella didn't look like they came from Brooklyn, they probably go shopping on a daily basis.

All I had on me was the tan cargo pants Edward gave me and a long sleeve blue shirt that smelt like a dead fish.

"Wow." She croaked out glancing nervously at Bella. Her eyes grew a glint that I saw in Bella's earlier. "I have an idea! You seem pretty nice, why don't you go back to your place and get your absolute best outfit. Then, when you come back me and Bella can give you a makeover!" She exclaimed happily, that is, until she saw our expressions.

Bella looked down and immediately explained, "She doesn't have a home, Rose." Rosalie widened her eyes and looked at me with remorse.

"You have no where to go?" Her lip gloss covered lips parted in sympathy and her blonde eyebrows came together in confusion. I mutely nodded my head. Her eyes sparkled.

"You can stay with Carlisle and Esme! I'm sure they won't mind." Bella agreed, she'd mentioned it earlier. I noticed something different...

"Did you just call your parents by their real name?" I asked carefully squinting at her.

"They aren't biologically my parents, but they may as well be. Me and my brother were adopted," she explained matter-of-factly, "You in?"

"Well, yeah. I mean if it isn't too much." I seized the opportunity while it lasted.

She smiled, crinkling her eyes. "Course' not, silly. We need to take you shopping, you need to new clothes." She chuckled. I frowned pursing my lips.

"I don't have any money." I admitted, shame covering my voice.

"We do." Bella spoke to me as if I didn't understand. Rosalie laughed.

"Your rolling with us now, we buy stuff for our friends." I looked into her violet eyes, and all I saw was trust and happiness. I let loose a grin.

"Thank you so much! I haven't had actual friends before!" I hugged Bella and Rose before doing a small victory dance. They both giggled at my happiness. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna call Esme and ask someone to come get us," She looked over my clothes again, "And take us to the mall, this is an emergency." Bella groaned while I continued my dance. Being with them almost made me forget the past. It felt good.

"Carlisle and Esme are amazing and I know they'll love you," She paused grimacing, "Don't worry about my brother though, he's in some gang. He's always carrying this black jacket around like its the holy grail." She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Oh." I said dumbly. It reminded me vaguely of Emmett and Edward's blue ones, they didn't seem so proud to be wearing it though. No way could _they_ be in a gang. Rose walked away and I turned my attention to Bella just idle chit-chat.

Rose walked back, giddy. "They're sending someone to get us and we'll go shopping after dinner." She smiled proud of herself. I rubbed my cheeks, I think they were sore, I never smiled so much in my life.

"How old are you?" I asked Rosalie nudging her. She smiled an thought for a second.

"13 and my brother is 15. People think we're twins because we look so much alike." Bella nodded in agreement.

"It's freaky." She said shaking her head.

"Any siblings?" Rose asked me squatting outside the tube. I thought back to Emmett and Edward...

"Yeah, Edward's 14 and Emmett is 15. Edwards the mature one but Emmett's cuddly," I said smiling, "Like a bear."

"What about you, Bella?" I asked her. She scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"Just me."

I smiled at her, making her smile too. Alice Brandon was becoming contagious, almost like Bella Swan.

_**~BPOV**_

Alice is really sweet, I can already tell we are gonna be good friends. Plus, she takes off some of my shopping load.

I really wanted to know her story, you can tell there's more than just "I'm homeless" but I didn't want to push her. "I wonder if she dances? And not that ballerina shit. There's no room for that here." Rose said shaking her head.

Surprisingly, Rose and I were head over heels in love with Hip Hop dancing. I rolled up my pant leg and adjusted my wrist band before answering.

"Rose, you know Esme doesn't want you talking like that!" I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll talk later. I see a car!" I turned to her and then Alice. She was staring straight at a bunch of guys in navy blue jackets searching in dumpsters. Probably meant nothing. She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling for the first time.

It's nice having friends.

_**~APOV**_

In the distance, I saw a glob of navy blue searching in dumpsters.

I knew it was Edward and Emmett, I wouldn't miss the unmistakable similarities.

Bella looked straight at me, then the glob and smiled. I smiled back as a reflex trying not to think. Inside, I was freaking out but I started singing a song in my head. A nice Mercedes pulls up and I can't help but gape in awe.

"Who's car is _that_?" I asked them, my eyes wide. They both giggled shaking their heads. "That's Carlisle's car, get in!" I looked at the glob once more before thrusting my bag in the trunk, shutting it and sliding in. I internally prayed that this would work.


	2. Meeting The Potential Family

_**A/N: Some things I left out in the last chapter: My account name is TeamEmmett4Lyfe but I decided to continue the story on her account...**_

_**Second, as you can see I replaced the chapters she made to fit how I want the rest of the story to go but mostly everything's the same just minor tweaks. **_

_**Last, I don't want to erase her forever. In my mind, this is still her story just written by someone else if that makes any sense.**_

_**On with the story(:**_

_**~APOV**_

I couldn't help my stare as I watched out the back window of the car. I hoped he could hear me; I missed them both already.

_Ed, I miss you and I love you but sometimes things gotta change; even if you don't want them to._

"Alice? Oh dang, Al? Are you crying?" I felt Bella nudge me in the shoulder and I hurriedly wiped my wet cheeks. He always told me crying was a sign of weakness.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I said trying to convince them. From the look in their eyes, they didn't seem the least bit convinced.

Looking out the window, all I could see were green trees and shrubs. All nature. "Rose, where is your house?" I asked, not trying to be offensive.

"Over there," she pointed to a large mass of jade trees, "Esme and Carlisle love their privacy." Nerves set in from the mention of them. When the house came into view I gasped. It was a white old style Victorian house. It could fit 10 of my houses in for sure.

"_This _is your house? It could fit the entire town in here!" I exclaimed. Rose chuckled while Bella merely smiled.

"Bells had the same reaction," she laughed at the memory, "Even though four only live here, Esme likes to have extra rooms. _Lots _of extra rooms." She snickered. The car pulled to an abrupt stop and I exhaled.

My new friends jumped out the car and looked straight at me. Rose nodded her head slowly and awkwardly, "Are you coming in?"

"What if they don't like me?" Panic shot through my veins like adrenaline. Rose just rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Alice of course they will like you! Stop worrying and get your ass out the car." She smiled to show she was only kidding.

_Months after my mother died, my dad started drinking. Drunk dad was never good. He loved punching bags, punching bags with Alice tattooed on them._

_We pulled up in our ratty old car dropping off Ed and Em at football practice. I could smell the Whiskey from a mile away and it stung my nose. I knew he shouldn't be drinking and driving but he was numb. Daddy will get better._

_He knocked on my window annoyed, "Get out, it's time to go inside." he told me. I didn't budge, I was frightened. He began to try to coerce me out the car several times before he broke the lock and opened the door grabbing my shirt and throwing me onto the floor. _

"_I told you to get your lazy ass up and into the house!" He kicked and punched me, I felt blood pour into my mouth. _

"_Daddy stop!" I had pleaded. I was naive then, I would never call him that again. He didn't deserve it._

"_Don't you ever call me that again!" He said hitting me again. Finally, he threw me into the house._

I frowned as pain shot through me and recomposed myself.

"Rosalie Elizabeth Hale-Cullen! Did I just hear what I think you just said?" A small woman fled from the mahogany french doors, down the steps and approached us. She had caramel colored hair, hazel eyes and a heart shape face contorted into fury.

She angrily wiped the flour on the baby blue apron covering her scarlet dress. Who knew someone could move so fast in heels?

"It slipped!" Rosalie said innocently. She blushed and smiled apologetically, "Can't get mad at a pancake mouse." she said as she took her hands into circles and placing them over her golden locks like Mickey Mouse.

"What?" Esme asked, then shook her head, "I don't even want to know. Don't do it again and put 5 dollars in the jar." she demanded giving her daughter a hug. "Hello Bella." She sang, Bella bowed and blushed giving her a small wave.

She turned to me in confusion, "Who might you be?" My throat tightened and I begged to think pleasant thoughts.

"Alice Brandon, It's nice to meet you." I said calmly. One point for Alice in the Social area.

She smiled brightly extending her hand. I placed mine gingerly in hers.

"Another friend of Rose's I suppose? Are you staying the night as well?" She asked nicely. I liked her. Esme Cullen was illegally generous.

I nodded then back-tracked, "Of course, If it isn't too much to ask." She shook her head and gave a quick 'nonsense' as she ushered us into the house.

"This is the kitchen and living room," Esme started to explain, "I'll call you when it's time to eat. You girls have fun!" She said scurrying off into the kitchen.

Rosalie happily took over the tour, "This is Jazz's room." She said pointing to a door as we made our way up the steps. I stood confused as they continued down the corridor.

"Jazz? Like, your butler?" They giggled and shook their heads.

"That's Rose's brother, he's really shy but he's almost never here." Bella explained.

"This is my room. Ta-da!" She pushed open the door revealing a huge bed with light purple silk sheets and brown swirls and a netting canopy. There was a desk with a computer and a lamp, the floor was a dark wood, a balcony revealed the outside and the room held two doors.

One was cracked open with a open counter and multi-colored drawers and a long mirror. The other was obviously the closet.

"_This _is your room? What are you living in a fairytale?" I exclaimed. Bella and Rosalie both giggled jumping onto the bed.

"My mom's an interior designer and my dad's a doctor. Al, we have cash!" She said winking at me. I just laughed and dropped my duffel.

The rest of the night we just sat talking and laughing. I never had so much fun, I thought someone was gonna wake me from a dream. Bella was painting my toe nails and telling me about her family while Rose was checking her Facebook.

"Hey Al?" I turned to Rose raising an eyebrow. "Do you like to dance? And not that ballerina stuff. I mean like, street?" She asked me crawling over to us on the floor.

"Yes! Double yes! Absolutely! I'm only adequate though." I said as they smiled.

"Lets see what you got. Maybe if we all practice enough we can join a crew. I know just the one too! The leaders name is Benjamin; everyone calls him B. You have to be 16 though so we have time to get good!" Bella rambled excitedly. We all smiled as I stood up.

"Sounds great!" I was happy to know we had a future at all.

"You go first! We wanna see how good you are." Rose said while Bella agreed.

As the Black Eyed Peas boomed out of the speakers I started with some freestyle and then some harder tricks that I'd been working on.. At the end their jaws were on the floor.

"Was I that bad? I mean I could get better.." I trailed off ashamed. They shook their heads.

"Alice stop! You were amazing! Where did you learn that?" I shrugged as Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Bells is right, Al. That was great! Your so ready for group!" She squealed. We heard a knock at the door. Bella and I looked at each other before cowering under the sheets. She giggled as a males voice came through.

"God, Rose! Do you have any idea how late it is? It's three in the fucking morning!" He growled, his violet eyes met mind before I cowered further under.

"Trust me, me and my friends are making less noise than that shit you call music!" She insisted standing up to get into the guys face.

"At least my music doesn't come with girls screaming and jumping down on wood! Are you out your fucking mind?" I never interacted with men before other than my brothers. They were...nasty.

I hear Esme stomp through the house approaching the scared teens. "Do you have any idea what time it is? The fact I have to wake up to you screaming and cussing at eachother?" Bella and I watched as she held out her palm. They each threw a 5 down their heads hung in shame.

"Jasper?" She said angrily leaving the room. The guy, Jasper, followed.

"I don't like him." Rose sighed laying on the bed. Bella laid down on her side pushing some of the covers off of us.

"Let's get to bed, we are shopping tomorrow." I checked the time on the night clock.

"You mean today? It's 3:40." I told her scrunching into a ball on the mattress. She yawned and shook her head.

"Night time."

Rose and I giggled. "Goodnight guys, I love you." She said. I internally squealed but for now just smiled. "Night." We said in unison causing another round of giggles before we fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alice wake up!" I heard a voice screech in my ear. I didn't move an inch just stood really still.

"Oh my jeezus. Do you think she's dead? Get Carlisle." I heard them say again nudging my arm.

"Nope she's being lazy. Alice!" Better get up now. I opened my eyes adjusting to the light and lifting my body off the mattress. So soft...

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. I just wanted to sleep. Sleeping would be nice...

"Hey, Al?" Bella said meekly. I rolled my eyes and looked straight at her,

"Yes, my darling Bella?" She giggled and licked her lips dramatically.

"I talked to my dad yesterday.." Red alert.

"What do you fucking mean you talked to your dad?" I growled. She frowned and shook her head.

"Shutup and let me finish. I talked to my dad and told him you had no place to stay. He said you can stay at ours for however long you want to. If you want to." She said shyly. I groaned at my ignorance and smiled apologetically at her.

I had a home, with my best friend. And that's when I squealed jumping into her arms.

"Oh my gosh I love you!" I told her squeezing her tight. Rose coughed gesturing to herself. I shook my head and hugged her too. "You too of course."

"I talked to my mom today and.."

"Why is everyone talking to their parents today? Nevermind continue." She huffed and continued.

"As I was saying, I spoke to Esme and she said we could go shopping." She squealed and hugged me. I laughed with her as we sat on the bed. Bella groaned.

"I just don't understand, Bells. How do you hate shopping?" She groaned again.

"Shopping isn't that bad. But now there's two of you!" She said playfully. We all laughed.

"Go shower! Get that mess out your hair. Bella and I will find you something decent to wear and put your old clothes in the wash." Rose said nicely pushing me toward the bathroom.

"Wait, Rose?" I asked innocently. She giggled and pointed down the hall.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." Got it. I continued down the hall marvelling the beauty of it. I stripped and hopped into the shower.

The hot water felt so good on my bruised and battered skin, it looked horrible. I put my head back so it hit the water, immediately red started to cascade down my body and pooling at the bottom of the tub. My head was stinging and throbbing, I couldn't put the soap in my hair it just hurt too much. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, and wrapping myself in it. Looked in the mirror and was absolutely disgusted, in the mirror a girl with short spiky black hair, bags under her eyes, black blue and yellow covering her arms, red down her neck, and a gruesome gash on her head, I gasped how could this girl be me? One word is my explanation, father. I took a deep breath, styled my hair so the gash didn't show and went back to Rosalie's room.

I gasped as I opened the French doors, lying on the bed was some deep blue cargo capris -though they were pants on me- studded belt, black t-shirt, and a black and gray spider man hoodie. I loved it! I ran up to them and gave them both a hug, luckily the towel was like a dress on me, and due to all the injuries I have become a master at wrapping myself up.

"Do you like it?" Bella questioned. I grinned at her.

"Bella of course I love it, it's amazing, thank you." She and Rosalie smiled at me, Bella's hand shot up while she yelled:

"I picked out the hoodie!" Rosalie and I fell on the ground laughing our asses off, Bella blushed… naturally.

"Well on that note, my spidey senses are tingling saying 'Alice get your ass in those clothes cause Esme is going to tell us to hurry up right about…now!'" and right on cue:

"Girls, let's get going if you want to get some shopping done!"

"Okay Esme, Alice just has to change!" Rosalie yelled back down, and then looked at me and then the doors; I took that as a 'change now' look.' I ran through the doors with my fist extended in front of me

"To the bat cave!" I shouted.

"Wrong super hero Alice," Bella laughed.

"I knew that!" I blushed. I put the clothes on the counter and started to change.

'_You have a new life Alice you have friends, and people that love you, it's different now' _I thought to myself I took deep breath, trying to make sure that everything that would attract attention, like bruises, cuts, and well just everything that looked like abuse. Okay I can do this, I can do this, and with those words of reassurance I stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway, being met by my best friends. They looked me over, '_Do not speak, do not speak, do not speak!'_ I mentally shouted at them, but of course I have very shitty luck, very _very_ shitty luck, because of course Rosalie's mouth began to open...


End file.
